Soul Trap (Skyrim)
Soul Trap is an Apprentice level spell in the Conjuration school of magicka in . It may also be used as a Weapon Enchantment. Using Soul Trap To capture a soul, there must be at least one empty soul gem in the inventory that is large enough for the soul to be captured. Either cast the Soul Trap spell on the target or attack the target with a weapon enchanted with Soul Trap, then slay it before the duration of the effect runs out. If done correctly, the soul will be trapped in the first soul gem of sufficient size available in the inventory. If a soul gem of the exact size isn't available, the soul will be trapped in a larger gem, if present, but if there are no soul gems large enough to hold the soul, then the soul is not captured. A soul gem containing a less than optimal soul can be dropped, which will empty it (gems filled to capacity will not be emptied if dropped.) Usage success *When the kill is successful within the allotted time, a message will display on the screen, a confirmation sound may be heard, and the animation of soul absorption may be seen, not unlike dragon soul absorption. *If a large enough empty soul gem is on hand, the message will be "Soul captured!" *If there is no empty gem, or one of a high enough level, the message will say "No soul gem large enough." and the spell fails. *If the spell expires before the creature dies, nothing will happen, and the spell must be recast to capture the soul. *Creatures/people may resist the soul trap (i.e. their soul is not captured). If this happens, a message will appear at the top left of the screen saying "Name resisted Soul Trap." Spell tome Attributes *'Weight:' 1 *'Value:' 100 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Court Wizards *Phinis Gestor at The College of Winterhold Perks *The Soul Stealer perk allows all Bound Weapons to automatically cast Soul Trap on enemies upon contact. The target still needs to be killed before the spell wears off for the soul to be captured and only one target may be affected at a time. *Enchanting a dagger with Soul Trap and having the Assassin's Blade perk is a highly effective method for filling Soul Gems. Trivia *Sentient souls captured with a black soul gem will always be of the "Grand" value. *The Black Star, A three word Unrelenting Force, and Soul Trap can be an easy way to harvest souls. Cast Soul Trap on the target, and knock the target off a cliff with Unrelenting Force. If done correctly, the target will die from fall damage, and gain no bounty. *Enchanting a bow with Soul Trap or Fiery Soul Trap and setting the duration to one second is highly effective for archers, as it provides a high number of uses and guarantees a soul, as each arrow reapplies the spell to the target, hence the killing shot will capture the target's soul. *While Soul Trap is active on a corpse, it cannot be reanimated. *After completing the Dark Brotherhood quest-line and fully furnishing the torture chamber, soul trap may be cast on any/all of the four captives to raise the Conjuration skill. *It's possible to raise Conjuration by casting Soul Trap on corpses Bugs * Hitting a door with Soul Trap will cause it to glow purple and emit a hissing sound forever. * Attacking a dragon with soul trap and killing it while soul trap is active you will not receive a dragon soul See also *Fiery Soul Trap *Soul Gem (Skyrim) Appearances * * * * ru:Захват душ (Skyrim)de:Seelenfalle (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Conjuration Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Effects